Playing Doctor
by Lady Arianrhod
Summary: Sequel to BunBun Sleepytime Incident. Haruhi is forced to dress up in a sexy nurse costume but finds out it isn't so bad after all after Mori admits he likes her costume. Pairings: MoriHaru HikaKao twincest. Rated for mentions of adult topics and hormones


Sequel to The Bun-Bun Sleepytime Incident. In addition, whoever guesses correctly which twin does NOT want to know more will get my next drabble dedicated to them.

Disclaimer: Ouran is not owned by me, nor being made a profit. So please don't sue me.

Playing Doctor

It was one of the most anticipated themes for the romance seeking young fans of the Ouran Host Club. It was topped only by the police officer and firefighter themes.

As it had become rather common for Haruhi's customers to request Fujioka-kun wearing feminine clothes, poor Haruhi got stuck in the worst costume of all. (At least in her opinion.)

At least the other members of the club got a whole uniform. She groused to herself as she stared down at her 'uniform'.

Haruhi was stuck wearing a nurse's costume. Haruhi preferred the word costume in conjunction with what she was wearing since it looked more like something a girl would wear on Halloween versus a uniform she would be comfortable wearing to work.

It was white, an uncomplicated color for an uncomplicated person, Haruhi thought. But the top had a low neckline and the skirt was shorter than she would have liked. It ended about mid thigh, much to her irritation, as it managed to show off a lot of stocking clad leg. A few inches of tanned stomach where the shirt ended and before the skirt began. The outfit was topped off by a cute little nurse hat and a pair of high heeled boots.

Tamaki had drooled when he saw her in it. His fantasies had occupied him long enough that she had grown rather alarmed and repeatedly refused to come anywhere near him as long as she had to wear the costume.

Thank goodness Kyouya-senpai had chosen it and not the twins. They would have picked out something frilly and pink. And as Haruhi knew best, she did _not_ do frilly and pink. It wasn't in her nature.

"This is not what they really wear." She sighed to herself but resigned herself to her fate. God had long ago stopped listening to her requests about the Host Club. The crazy situations, uncomfortable clothes and frankly strange people who went to her school was proof enough to Haruhi that God had it out for her.

But Mori made up for all the rest of her fellow members less than sensible antics. But even he was sometimes lost to her as he went 'round the bend with all the rest of them.

Today was only the latest example of many.

"Haruhi-kun, you look so cute today!" One of her customers gushed as Haruhi handed her a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Haruhi smiled at her and silently forgave her for being unable to pick up Haruhi's uncomfortable fidgeting as she tried to straighten out her costume.

"You look so cute dressed up in that nurses uniform." Another agreed as she cut a tiny sliver of cake and popped it into her mouth.

"Thank you." Haruhi grimaced a little. Damn, she really hated this outfit.

"The others look so handsome." The first one sipped her tea delicately then set down her cup. "Who's idea was this?"

"Kaoru and Hikaru." Who Haruhi vowed to kill at the first opportunity. "They wanted to try being doctors for a day." She frowned at the twins holding court nearby. "Although I doubt the medical profession would ever condone their inventive uses of tongue depressors."

Her customers made sweet noises as Hunny ran by with tongue depressors sticking out of his ears and those black funnel-like caps doctors check your ears with stuck out of his mouth like fangs. Then became distracted again as Hikaru and Kaoru did something did something with their medical supplies that made Haruhi wish she had _never_ turned around to see what her customers were staring at.

"Stop that." She told them. "don't put those things in your mouth. That's unsanitary."

"But Haruuuuhiiii….!" They whined together.

"I mean it." She told them firmly. "You'll get sick putting things in your mouth like that."

Hikaru grinned slyly. "I never have before." He told Haruhi as the girls screamed or became dizzy from the mental images whizzing around in their heads.

Kaoru turned red and scolded his brother. "Hikaru! Why must you always tell everyone what happens at home? Some things should just stay _between the two of us_…"

The brotherly love fans screamed again and a few fainted from the implications of Kaoru's hints.

Hikaru winked at Haruhi. "Nurse, would you like to come and help me take Kaoru's temperature? I think he's getting a little hot."

"Only a little?" Kaoru asked pitifully. "That's not what you said last night!"

"I don't think so." Haruhi cut off whatever rejoinder Hikaru would have made. She continued with a shrug, "You only gave me a rectal thermometer with this outfit, Hikaru. And I sincerely doubt Kaoru would want me to check his temperature in front of everyone."

This brought a small round of silence from the fans for a second before they all started giggling. Hikaru and Kaoru turned unflattering shades of red but for very different reasons. Hikaru because he had brought the props for Haruhi but hadn't bothered to check what he had given her and Kaoru for the thought of having everyone staring at him while Haruhi did _that_ while Hikaru watched was a little disturbing.

"Alright." Kyouya stepped between the two groups. "Haruhi, please pay more attention to your designations in the future. Kaoru, Hikaru, please be more careful of the props you select. I confiscated most of the ones you gave Haruhi. Tamaki would not be pleased with your selections had he known what you were up to."

Kyouya pushed his glasses closer to the bridge of his nose. "That said, the Host Club will be closing now. We will open tomorrow at the regular time. Thank you."

After the customers had left with many goodbyes to the Hosts, the club banded together for one last soothing cup of tea before they went home for the evening. At least that was the plan.

"Mou, Haruhi." Kaoru started off. Hikaru finished, "You cut us off before we could achieve new heights with brotherly love."

Haruhi shrugged. "Sorry." But it was clear to the offended two that she wasn't sorry at all for her actions.

"In that case, I'll have to add more to your debt." Kyouya interjected. "Since they likely would have bought more copies of Hitachiin Passion volume eighteen that will be out next week."

Haruhi coughed as the tea she had sipped went down the wrong way. Luckily, it kept her from making a remark Kyouya would have taken exception to. Mori patted her back and offered her a napkin.

"Thank you, Takashi." She took the offering.

"Here, Haru-chan. A piece of cake, just for you!" Hunny put a slice of her favorite strawberry cake in front of her.

"You always know just what I need." Haruhi said gratefully. She picked up the fork and stabbed it viciously with the knife Hunny had provided.

"You might want to stay away from her for a few minutes." Kyouya murmured to the twins. "I have the impression she's picturing that cake as your heads."

Kaoru gulped. He got that impression as well. "Say, Hikaru. What do you think we should do tomorrow?" Hikaru, suitably distracted, began to bat ideas around with his younger brother.

Tamaki took a seat near the trio of Hunny, Mori and Haruhi. "I think that uniform looks darling on you, Haruhi! A sweet goddess of mercy with soft white hands made especially to soothe the sick of heart! A beautiful angel to ease-"

Recognizing the beginning of a long rant from experience, the trio tuned him out. Instead they spoke about exams, movies and the next Club event.

"Carnivale is going to be a pain." Haruhi said honestly. "I don't even want to know what I'll end up dressed like."

"You'll be cute!" Hunny spoke around a piece of cake.

"Hn." Mori agreed.

Haruhi flushed. "Thanks." She said awkwardly.

"Are you listening to me, my daughter?" Tamaki asked excitedly from out of nowhere.

"No." Haruhi said bluntly and watched Tamaki end up in his corner of gloom. She turned back to Hunny and Mori. "Is it time to go home now? I really want to get out of this dress."

"Almost." Hunny checked his watch. "Have you seen Bun-Bun anywhere?"

Haruhi thought for a minute. "By the couch, I think."

"Be back soon." Hunny hopped off the chair to search for his stuffed animal.

"I like it." Mori told her from out of nowhere.

"What?" Haruhi asked. Mori nodded at the dress. Haruhi's cheeks turned red at the thought of Mori's eyes on her today when she was occupied with her customers. Her heart beat a little faster and she could have sworn the temperature in the music room went up as she thought of Mori the doctor alone with Haruhi the nurse.

"In that case, I think I'll wear it home." Haruhi said considering.

Mori nodded with a glint in his eye. "I'll take you home."

"Okay." Haruhi gave a little smile. "We're going home then. See you tomorrow."

The twins and Tamaki gaped at their retreating backs. Haruhi stopped long enough to retrieve her uniform and book bag which Mori took and slung over his shoulder along with his own. Mori draped his coat over her form to cover her decently till they got to his limo.

Mori had scrawled a note as Haruhi got her things. As they walked out the door he handed it to Kyouya who received it smoothly and said goodbye to them without any admonishments to Haruhi.

Hunny waved at them. "Bye Takashi. Bye Haruhi. See you tomorrow at school."

"Bai bai, everyone." Hunny said cheerfully as he exited the Third Music Room. "See you tomorrow at Club!"

"Well…" Tamaki was in shock. "That is certainly _not_ what I meant when I said that Haruhi must regain her femininity."

"Yeah, tono." One of the twins agreed. "There are some things that I really don't want to know about Mori and Haruhi's private life."

"What's the note say?" The other twin asked Kyouya curiously.

Kyouya folded the note up and slipped it into his notebook. "Business related, I can assure you." His glasses flashed ominously and the twins let it go.

"Let's go home." One twin said to the other. "We need Mother's help with out newest design."

"Come on, tono. You can be our model."

"Nooo!" Tamaki wailed as he was dragged away. "I don't…want to!"

Now alone, Kyouya opened the note again and read it's contents. He shook his head and chuckled to himself. "Who knew that under all that stoicism, he would have such a character underneath…"

Kyouya tucked the note back into his notes for today and mentally filed it away. Such a thing could be useful later on in future business deals.

__

Kyouya, Mori had written_, as of tomorrow consider the Club reimbursed for today's costumes._

Interesting indeed. Kyouya mused. He just hoped that Mori had remembered to bring the limo with the one sided glass today. No need to shock the poor chauffeur with their teenage hormones. He wrote a mental memo to himself to remind Haruhi to be more careful from now on. He had a hard time squashing the scandal last week the two caused when a girl caught them making out in the dojo after kendo practice.

"Oh well." He smiled as he turned out the light and closed the door behind him. "That only means more debt for Haruhi to pay off."

And on that cheerful note, Kyouya went home.


End file.
